


【校园AU】网管，来桶泡面

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【校园AU】网管，来桶泡面 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【校园AU】网管，来桶泡面 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994590
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“身份证。”全圆佑打了个哈欠，趿拉着拖鞋溜达到从他八点换班开始就坐在网吧里写作业的男孩身边。现在已经是深秋了，全圆佑光着脚、穿着大短裤和跨栏背心，外面罩着一件过于宽松的夹克，不由得感到一阵寒意。

男孩明显地瑟缩了一下，放下笔抬起头，眼睛红红地看着他。

“未成年？”全圆佑压低声音笑了笑，拉开椅子一屁股坐在他旁边。“用我的证件好了。”

“谢谢……”男孩吸了吸鼻子，“现在要结算吗？”

“写作业。”全圆佑摇摇头，看清了他作业本上的名字。“知道这是什么地方吗？”

“嗯。”权顺荣乖乖地转过来看着他，“楼上的邻居装修……听不清录音机里的英文。”

“你家大人呢？”全圆佑怀疑地看着他。哪有大晚上装修的道理。

权顺荣犹豫着打量了全圆佑一下，觉得还是不说为妙。

“就你一个人在这里读书。”全圆佑很了然地笑笑，“不敢和邻居理论？”

以肉眼可见的速度，权顺荣的眼圈变得更红了。看来这不是不敢理论，而是理论不过吧。他被权顺荣那挂在眼角的泪花和揉搓着习题册纸张边角的小肉手搞得心烦意乱，干脆站起身到柜台下拿了自己常用的工具箱，掏出电动螺丝刀，换了冲击钻的钻头，又掏了掏椅子靠背上的毛衣外套，抓出盒抽了一半的烟塞进口袋，再从抽屉里抓出打火机，确认能用后丢进了另一只口袋。

“收拾书包，起来。”全圆佑冷着脸，对权顺荣说。

权顺荣今年刚从小县城的初中考进了这所省会的知名高中。父母收入有限，他又没到可以打工的年纪，只好节衣缩食，住在一栋老楼的独单里。漏水和蟑螂都不是最困扰他的问题，蛮不讲理的邻居才是。白天有小孩子拍皮球、咚咚跑跳的欢快声响也就罢了，最近居然整天整天的装修。不是没壮着胆子上楼协商过，对方一看他是个学生，连他的话都没听完就砰上了门。此刻他不知道自己的选择对不对，可是他确实也负担不起每个晚上都去网吧做完作业再回去了。

全圆佑站在权顺荣楼层的楼道里，只觉得楼上尖利的打磨声快把他的耳膜刺穿了。他慢悠悠地拿一根烟叼在嘴里点上，脱了外套团成一团丢进权顺荣怀里。权顺荣这才看到全圆佑苍白手臂上满满的纹身——完蛋了。权顺荣想。是不良吧？

“等着。”全圆佑咳嗽了一声，“别跟着我上去。”

权顺荣噢了一声，小心地把全圆佑的外套折成规规矩矩的长条，看着对方有点驼背地、穿着会发出嗒嗒响声的拖鞋懒洋洋地上楼。

全圆佑轻轻敲了两下门，门里的装修声停了，传来“谁呀”的声音。全圆佑也不应，就是锲而不舍地敲。男主人刚打开门，就被全圆佑一把从门里扯进了楼道。在楼梯拐角处偷偷观察的权顺荣倒吸了一口冷气，真怕下一秒发生什么血案。

“成年人了，做事情讲点场合。”全圆佑笑了笑，像是在讲一个冷笑话。“再这样不分时候地装修，我就帮你好好装修装修。”

全圆佑低沉的声音在寂静的楼道里显得格外阴森，可他本人却还嫌不够似的，按开了电钻的开关。“吱吱”的旋转声颇具威慑力地响彻了整个楼道。

“解决了。”全圆佑赶紧把烟从自己的嘴里拿下来，迅速套上了外套。他感觉自己在短短的几分钟里冻出了一身鸡皮疙瘩，还要控制自己的声音不发抖，实在是为难。权顺荣一脸惊魂未定的表情，就好像刚刚被威胁的不是欺负他的邻居，而是他自己一样。随后他赶紧说了声“谢谢”，以防自己真的被打。

“下次再被我抓到去网吧试试看。”全圆佑拎着电钻走了，“好好读书。”

“这边弄掉了没有？”全圆佑对着镜子，拿酒精棉球努力搓掉自己手臂上的纹身贴纸。他昨天和金珉奎打赌赌输了，被贴了满满一胳膊。幸亏没有贴什么小动物、花朵一类的，不然实在是太掉价了。

“哥说话不算话……”还没换掉围裙的金珉奎很不情愿地帮他蹭掉肩膀旁边的贴纸，“明明我弄得这么有艺术感。”

“你懂什么艺术。”全圆佑不耐烦地说，“赶快。”

“全圆佑！”崔胜澈一掀烧烤店的门帘进来，随后意识到尹净汉就坐在柜台后面悠闲地打着斗地主，声音到一半就收小了，“你小子敢抽烟？”

“没有。”全圆佑把口袋里的打火机和烟盒丢回给崔胜澈，“撑撑场面。”

“哥，你敢相信吗？”金珉奎睁着圆圆的眼睛，把手里的棉球扔进桌下的垃圾桶，“圆佑哥今天去帮人打架了。”

“还火上浇油。”全圆佑瞪了一眼金珉奎，“我自己也很害怕的……”

“呀，你可真是出息了。”崔胜澈按了一把全圆佑的脑袋，“有人找麻烦？”

“英雄救美罢了。”尹净汉笑嘻嘻地按掉传来胜利提示音的手机，“可得期待一下我们圆佑找到了什么样的漂亮对象呢。”

全圆佑今年十九岁，大部分时候在亲哥崔胜澈开的网吧当技术网管，尽管经常被叫做“修电脑的”，他还是愿意帮忙修理硬件或者维护设备。他自己有一个不温不火的直播账号，偶尔来了兴趣就开两场直播，或者解说一下比赛。今天他也不知道为什么，很想开始好好经营一下自己的帐号了。鉴于他不是很能熬夜的人，所以他打算明天下午睡醒了就开直播。

权顺荣背着书包走出校门口时，还在犹豫着怎么开口向爸妈要钱交春游的费用。这种活动对学习没什么帮助，但是如果不去会让老师为难，也会在新同学眼里显得奇怪。本来就不是本校直升的学生，在班里没什么朋友，如果再做这种格格不入的事情就更难融入了吧。可是又不想爸爸妈妈难办……

“权顺荣。”全圆佑站在马路对面喊了他一声。权顺荣反应了好一会儿才认出对面的人。全圆佑今天的头发弄得很服帖，戴着眼镜，穿着卫衣、牛仔裤和运动鞋，看上去像个平凡的大学生。权顺荣思来想去，突然意识到自己上次没交网费就走掉了。

“真是不好意思——”权顺荣赶紧穿过马路跑到全圆佑身边，拉开书包拉链找出钱包。

“呀！“全圆佑低声说，“放回去，我是什么收保护费的不良吗？”

还挺有自知之明的。权顺荣想。

“你知不知道上次因为放你这个未成年进来，我被罚钱了？”全圆佑眯起眼睛低下头看着权顺荣，“怎么办？”

权顺荣顿时觉得出了一身冷汗。

“算了，”全圆佑懒洋洋地说，“跟我吃顿饭这事就算结束了。”

“去哪里呀。”权顺荣怯怯地说。他现在口袋里可能只剩下二十块钱了，明天还要充饭卡呢。

全圆佑指了指远处那家购物中心。权顺荣的心一下子像是掉进了冰窟——那确实是他的同学们经常去聚会的地方，但是对他来说不是消费得起的地方。对方可能无意敲诈他，但是这简直比敲诈还恐怖。

“谁说要你请我了。”全圆佑醒过味来了，“跟人吃饭和请人吃饭是一样的吗？在这样的学校读书语文也学得这么烂，还怎么考大学。”

“哥，你怎么能这么说呢。”金珉奎听着全圆佑的复述，一边啃着羊排一边大声叹气，“真是流氓啊，流氓。”

“小男孩高兴吗？”尹净汉托着下巴看着他，“硕珉说他是好学生呢。”

尹净汉的亲弟弟李硕珉也和权顺荣在同一班级读书，只不过平时交集不多。

“我不知道。”全圆佑被问住了，咕噜咕噜喝着可乐，努力回想着，“一直不说话，但是吃饭的时候很新鲜的样子，还拍照说要发朋友圈了。”

“然后呢？”金珉奎啃干净最后一根骨头，“有约出去吗？”

“那是未成年，说话注意点。”尹净汉说，“之后几次用的什么理由？”

“我说我是从外地来打工的。”全圆佑自己都觉得这个理由可笑得很，“在这边没什么朋友……但他好像相信了。昨天居然还问我要不要一起去图书馆做义工——”

“喔~”尹净汉笑了，“可以嘛，这么快。”

“真的可以吗？”权顺荣担心地看着即使带上了口罩，也被书库里灰尘呛得直咳嗽的全圆佑。

全圆佑挣扎着点了点头，抱起了一摞书拆开，按照手册上的说明贴上标签。

“怎么一个别的中学生也没有。”全圆佑一边在标签上写字一边问。

“因为我在这边没什么朋友，你是第一个。”权顺荣挺平静地说，“他们都约着选了比较有意思的内容做，我就被分到这里了。”

全圆佑敏感地抬起头看着权顺荣。“被挤兑了？”

“这不算挤兑吧。”权顺荣笑了笑，“单纯就是我人缘不好。”

“有人霸凌你的话告诉我。”全圆佑慢慢地说，“也帮他们装修一下。”

“上次真的很有效。”权顺荣想起全圆佑凶神恶煞拎着电钻的样子，总觉得和现在这副安静乖巧的顺毛模样完全不像一个人，“真的没有晚上再装修了。”

“太老实了也不是好事。”全圆佑接过权顺荣手里的书。

“在网吧打工真的有很高工资吗？”权顺荣犹豫了一下问。

“我还有别的工作。”全圆佑觉得这已经很危险了。权顺荣不愧是好学生，很快推算出网吧打工的工资不足以支撑在这边生活。“直播打游戏。”

“真的？”权顺荣很兴奋地蹲到他旁边看着他，眼睛亮亮的，“我没怎么打过。你在哪个平台直播啊。”

“高中生看什么直播。”全圆佑威胁到，“被我发现你就死定了。”

“哎，干嘛这样。”权顺荣笑了，“只是想支持一下你嘛。你看你都来陪我做这么无聊的事情了。”

“等你考上大学我就教你打。”全圆佑对着权顺荣的笑脸，觉得耳朵有点发烫，“做义工不无聊，积德行善……”

“哥，我都不知道你现在这么火了。”金珉奎刷刷翻着全圆佑的直播打赏记录赞叹，“真的很多钱啊。”

“我还开了‘卟嘀卟滴’账号。”全圆佑掩藏着自己的得意，但是还是不自觉地笑了，“已经有广告主找我了。”

“好厉害。我的同学里有不少人关注哥。”李硕珉把雨伞展开戳好，放下书包凑过来。“哥，追到权顺荣了吗？”

“你作业写完了吗？”全圆佑回击，“少八卦我了。”

“晚自习写完了！”李硕珉生怕柜台后面打盹的尹净汉说他，“本来是要给你提供情报的。”

“什么情报、什么情报？”金珉奎热切地转过头看着李硕珉。

“今天权顺荣没上晚自习，和几个孩子一起出去玩了。”李硕珉说，“他没带伞……”

“知道了。”全圆佑迅速地把手机从金珉奎手里抢回来塞进口袋里，问了一句地址，又借走了尹净汉的摩托车和头盔，把自己挤进雨披。他本来想抢走李硕珉的雨伞，觉得不妥又改拿了金珉奎的。

“我还没说完呢。”李硕珉看着踩着拖鞋冲出门、轰隆隆启动摩托的全圆佑的方向小声说。

全圆佑近视眼，即使戴着眼镜，在这样的黑夜雨幕里认出权顺荣还是有点费劲。不过他很快看到权顺荣和几个学生模样的人从商场门口走了出来。他朝着权顺荣的方向挥了挥手，权顺荣显然也认出了他，可是下一秒就好像没看见他似地继续和同学在水流如瀑布的廊檐下交谈。全圆佑安静地停在马路对面恍然大悟。权顺荣会和他一起出去，但是不会希望自己的同学认识他。如果有一个简短的词来概括，那大概就是“嫌弃”吧。权顺荣的朋友们一个个打车散去，权顺荣小小的身影就站在那里安静地目送他们。最后一个朋友也走远的时候，全圆佑慢慢地把摩托车停到了权顺荣身边，递出了雨伞，一踩油门开走了。

当天晚上全圆佑就发烧了，尽管他并没有淋到雨。崔胜澈没忍住在门外对李硕珉小声发火，问他为什么明明知道全圆佑很容易生病还是给他出这种馊主意。李硕珉小声说，我的话还没说完圆佑哥就跑走了。

“哥。”全圆佑在房间里咳嗽着喊崔胜澈，“不要紧。”

“什么不要紧啊。”崔胜澈很忧虑地坐到床沿上摸摸他的额头。平时全圆佑摸起来凉冰冰的，但是现在烫得像是烧烤炉里的火炭。

“圆佑哥，别伤心了。”李硕珉担心地看着全圆佑，“顺荣明明就没有在学校里和人交往，但是今天别人问他‘有没有对象’，我听到他说有了，只能是哥啊。今天肯定是误会了……”

全圆佑眼神空空的，看着天花板。雨声依旧没停，雷电卷着狂风呼啸着拍打玻璃。

“下次如果有人问，”全圆佑的声音听上去很遥远，“记得帮他说‘现在没有了’。”


	2. Chapter 2

权顺荣不安地拿着伞走向网吧的方向，脑海里仍然回想着全圆佑一周前的模样。把雨伞递给自己时，他的眼神里充满了哀伤，一言不发就疾驰而去。他不知道自己做得是对是错，也不想知道了。既然决定了不要再这样交往，还是把借用的物品还回去比较好。

他刚走到网吧对面的人行道上，就吃惊地睁大了眼睛。网吧门户大开，里面的设备一点不剩，只有一些工人忙忙碌碌地清理遗留的装修废料。左边的烧烤店和右侧的奶茶店依旧如故，他甚至不确定全圆佑和他的网吧真的存在过。

一辆面包车停在了自己面前，来人迅速摇下了车窗，用明亮的眼睛谴责地看着他。

“呀，小鬼，为什么这样对圆佑哥！”对方用rap般的语速说。权顺荣注意到他的头都快碰到车顶了。

“他到哪里去了？”权顺荣凑近了他，把雨伞递过去。“我是来还雨伞的……”

副驾驶上的人像是刚刚醒过盹儿来一样，拨了拨金色的长发，用懒洋洋的眼神扫视了他一下。

“他进医院了。”副驾驶上的漂亮哥哥打了个哈欠，“店被人找事了，人现在已经不太清醒了。”

驾驶位的高个子男孩转过头，用复杂的眼神看着漂亮哥哥，但是很快转回来对权顺荣用力地点点了点头。

“我们是隔壁烧烤店的，”漂亮哥哥直直地看着他，“不能代你还。你自己去还给他吧。”

虽然权顺荣好像在汽车摇上车窗之前听到了一句“哥……是我的伞啊”之类的话，但是还是按着漂亮哥哥写下来的地址去了全圆佑所在的医院。他心里五味杂陈，很难相信上次还认真地和他一起做义工整理图书的全圆佑居然现在要死了。推开病房门时他觉得自己的眼泪快要掉下来了，可是迅速被一个端着泡面、嘴里喊着“烫烫烫”、还挤开他跑到全圆佑旁边的男子吸引了注意力。

“他都要死了，还给他吃这种东西……”权顺荣本来就摇摇欲坠的眼泪一下子掉了下来。

“呀！嘴巴干净点。”男子放稳了泡面，圆圆的大眼睛愤怒地瞪着他，“我弟弟就只是摔了一下而已，你才要死了。而且，这是最贵的泡面了，要五块一桶的！”

全圆佑本来睡着，闻到泡面香、听到争吵声慢慢地醒过来，歪着头去看床边的两个人。认出权顺荣的一刻他顿时清醒了，可是又感觉自己在梦里。

“我来还雨伞。”权顺荣小声说，把雨伞放在了床头柜上。“谢谢你。”

男子顿时抱起了手臂，用审视的眼神看着他。权顺荣觉得对方来者不善，忍不住朝全圆佑的方向缩了缩。

“噢，你就是那个没良心的小鬼！”男子用恍然大悟的口气说，还伸手戳了戳他的额头。力气之大让他脚下一绊，被迫坐在了床沿上。“你搞清楚，我们圆佑才不是什么不良！K大不是你这种小鬼考得上的大学吧！我们圆佑可是第二名的成绩入读……”

全圆佑挣扎着支撑起身体，“哥……”

“呀，我就得把话说明……”

“说什么说。”很眼熟的漂亮哥哥不知道什么时候进来的，打断了男子的话。“圆佑没长嘴吗？”

“你怎么也在这……”权顺荣对几个人的关系越发迷惑了。男子看上去是全圆佑的家人。可是、那个漂亮哥哥不是隔壁烧烤店的吗，为什么要来这里。

“是我老婆！”男子在被拉出房间之前挣扎着说，随后被漂亮哥哥咬牙切齿地锤了一拳，“嗷！我的泡面还在屋里！”

门咔地合上了，只剩下还在混乱中不知所措的权顺荣、一脸无奈咳嗽起来的全圆佑，和冒着热气的泡面桶。

“没事吗？”权顺荣擦擦眼泪看着全圆佑干瘦手背上留置的输液针说，“那个漂亮哥哥说你人已经不太清醒了……”

“净汉哥又在胡说什么呀……”全圆佑无奈地撑着坐起来，“打篮球摔到了而已。”

“噢。”权顺荣一时不知道说什么好了，只好像英语作文的套路似地，说了句“早日康复”。

全圆佑也不知道要说什么，只好直勾勾地看着那碗泡面。权顺荣很警戒地把泡面往边上推了推。

“生病是不能吃这种东西的！”他认真地劝诫全圆佑，“泡面没有营养。”

“又不是天天吃。”全圆佑撇了撇嘴，试图够回来，“今天净汉哥和珉奎去上货了，才没时间做饭拿过来的。”

“吃这个吗？”权顺荣从书包里掏出自己的便当盒，递给全圆佑一块保鲜膜包裹的饭团，“本来打算晚自习休息的时候吃，但是今天想还伞，就没去晚自习了。”

全圆佑“噢”了一声，“店里现在应该都搬完了吧？租约到期了，换到对面楼上更大的商铺去了。”

“不是被人砸了吗？”权顺荣吃惊地说。

“什么呀……我们真的不是什么不良……”全圆佑嚼着饭团，“好吃。”

“为什么不读K大了？”权顺荣小声问，“很难考上啊。”

全圆佑沉默了一会儿，不自在地看了看权顺荣。权顺荣突然觉得自己问错了问题。

“对不起。”权顺荣把窗台上的水杯递给全圆佑。“不该问的。”

“也没什么……”全圆佑故作平静地说，“就是那个时候身体不太好，也经常被人欺负，休学休学着，就变成退学了……”

“啊。”权顺荣会想起全圆佑的话，“怪不得你说‘太老实了不是好事’。”

“纹身都是和认识的弟弟打赌输了弄的贴纸。”全圆佑借机解释一下，不然权顺荣可能真的以为自己不是好人了，“电钻也是修理机箱用的，烟是另一个看店的大叔的……”

“为什么要装成那个样子。”

“老老实实地像你一样去商量有用吗？”

“倒是这样没错……”

“所以为什么要故意无视我。”全圆佑觉得权顺荣似乎也不是讨厌他。

“不是有女朋友吗？”权顺荣的眼神顿时变得黯淡了，“以前的直播里。”

全圆佑困惑地看着他。权顺荣迅速掏出那部掉漆的旧手机，点了很久才倒出了相册里的截图。画面中全圆佑和一个浓妆的女生坐在一起，女生还拉着全圆佑的手。

“这个……”全圆佑更无语了，“是表姐啦。那个时候我们刚刚开始直播，为了制造一点话题。每天下了直播都被她调侃，装得一点也不像情侣。”

“真的？”权顺荣难以置信，“为什么？”

“大家不就喜欢看主播们的恩怨情仇吗！”全圆佑叹了口气，“没什么人气当然只能糊作非为了。表姐比我大十岁，现在女儿都老大了。不信你去看一下她现在的直播。不行，高中生不要看她直播，就算不需要的东西也会想在她的直播间里买下来的。不过，我有没有女朋友跟你有什么关系。”

权顺荣被问到语塞了。

“就……不是情侣才会一起经常出去玩吗……”权顺荣觉得自己的解释太苍白了。

“哎，行了行了。”尹净汉在门外站了太久，冷得打起了喷嚏。“明明就都喜欢对方吧？泡面都凉了你们的废话还没说完。”

崔胜澈嘟嘟囔囔地端走了凉掉的泡面，在全圆佑渴望的眼神中吸哩呼噜地大口吃了起来。

“还完了吧？”尹净汉看看那把伞，“走了，高中生，开车带你回去，现在天黑得太早了。”

全圆佑出院的那天，权顺荣是唯一一个来接他的人。全圆佑在电话里谴责尹净汉，“高中生不上学的吗”，却被尹净汉反怼了一句“你厚脸皮拉着人家吃吃喝喝的时候可没这样说”就挂断了电话。

推着全圆佑的轮椅走在街边的时候，权顺荣注意到树上的叶子已经掉光了，天上还飘起了小小的雪花。全圆佑消炎药的困劲儿还没过去，居然在停下来等一个漫长的红绿灯时歪着头睡着了。一片雪落在他的眼镜上，权顺荣本能地弯腰去擦，却看着全圆佑沉睡的模样心动了。长长的眼睫毛乖巧地垂落下来，模样真的很像睡美人呢。想着想着就凑近了，轻轻地在他嘴唇上亲了一下。暗自庆幸对方没醒、想要假装什么也没做地起身时，却被一把抓住了手。

“顺荣啊……”全圆佑看着他，“是在耍流氓吧？”

“不是的！”权顺荣的耳朵已经彻底红了，慌乱地错过了绿灯，“就……”

“哎，知道了。”全圆佑捏捏他的手指，自己先笑了，“很喜欢我就是了。”

“网管，来桶泡面！”今天是周末，权顺荣从大学回家的日子。他快活地甩掉书包，噔噔地跑进全圆佑的房间。权顺荣考上了邻市有名的P大，并不在意在哪里直播的全圆佑也跟着到那里生活。

“要先付钱啊。”全圆佑还是稳稳地打着游戏，一击秒掉了远处的对手，“五块。”

权顺荣笑嘻嘻地跑过来，按着他的脑袋歪头“啵、啵、啵、啵、啵”地用力亲了他五下。“够了吗网管，记得多放水啊。”

直播的评论区炸开了。

“什么什么？”

“WW有男朋友了？”

“好大一把狗粮！我饱了我饱了”

“呜呜呜我失恋了”

“这是什么惊天大瓜！”

“好甜好甜我可以”

“一起直播露个脸吧”

“只能我一个人看他。” 全圆佑面不改色地捡装备，看着评论区皱起了眉头，“不会让他出镜的。”

镜头外的权顺荣已经像一只仓鼠一样把自己藏匿进了被子里，脖子变得通红，“谁知道你开着直播啊……”


End file.
